


Hear Me

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, One Shot, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Even after how much they'd hurt him and ignored him and tossed him aside like he was a dirty towel, Logan couldn't help but love them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceir | Janus Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Hear Me

Even after how much they'd hurt him and ignored him and tossed him aside like he was a dirty towel, Logan couldn't help but love them.

He loved secretly watching Patton hum under his breath as he baked cookies. He awaited the moments where he'd lock eyes with Virgil during a debate and share a small smile (sometimes it felt like only Virgil ever truly heard him) between breaths before it was back to the usual rapid fire arguing that all their debates seemed to eventually fall prey to, albeit playfully. He smiled as he stole glimpses of Roman rehearsing Thomas's lines just before a performance as he walked by the creative side's room. He treasured reading on the couch while Thomas watched a movie, neither acknowledging the other but merely existing in peaceful tandem. He enjoyed playing chess with Deceit (Janus, he eventually learned) after the other Sides went to bed and they had the mindscape to themselves. He even sometimes found peaceful moments with Remus in the darker Imagination just watching the stars rotate overhead while the Side went off on some harebrained quest.

_"I think it would be best to-"_

_"Thomas can't afford-"_

_"That would be an unwise course of acti-"_

And then it was time to film the Redux episode. Desperate, Logan asked Janus for his help in a last ditch effort…and no one noticed when Janus replaced him. It was a clumsy transition, as per Logan's own request, and they still never noticed a thing. His shoulder ached from where the hook had grabbed him to drag him off, his glasses were bent from being forcibly ejected from the episode and back into the mindscape, and to top it all off, none of the Sides had even inquired after his well being..

He spent the night after the episode in Virgil's room, the pressure of the anxious side's arm draped over his waist grounding him, though he didn't fall asleep until the sun was nearly over the horizon.

But no matter how much they hurt him…Logan couldn't help but love them.


End file.
